Typical Day in Ikebukuro
by NanjaraBeam
Summary: it was a typical day in Ikebukuro where people come and go, raira students walk around with friends, vending machines fly, until Izaya decides to go to his 'doctors' home.   pretty much Izaya with anyone, then shizuo  Rated M for maybe later chapters
1. The start of everything

This was supposedly a typical day in Ikebukuro where people come and go, Raira students go hang out with friends after school, Vending machines flying and the headless rider going around the city. The only thing that changed this day, was when Orihara Izaya, decided to go take a visit to his doctor, more or less his friend that resides in Ikebukuro.

Izaya got some light scratches from a typical battle with Shizuo in the noon, by Otome Road. You know the usual, vending machines or street signs flying around all over the place.

* * *

><p>He made it to his friend, Kishitani Shinra's house and pressed the doorbell, waiting for him to come out as usual, making that face and sighing.<p>

*door opens*

「Hey Shinra」

「Hey Izaya! Good timing, I needed someone just now, Come in!」

「..huh..」

Shinra then grabs Izayas arm and pulls him into his house, closing the door behind him. As he pushed him into the living room, instead of sighing and making a annoyed expression, he maintained a bright smile all the way. Now this, creeped out Izaya just a bit although he didn't make any changes in his usual expression.

「wait right here!」

「…o,kay…?」

After a while, Shinra comes back with some mysterious medicine of some sort and holds it in front of Izaya. In return, Izaya just raised his eyebrows a bit at the doctor.

「I was hoping either you or Shizuo would come for some of my care~!」

「...and? What is _that_」

Izaya pointed to the mysterious medicine still in the doctors hands

「I tried making a new type of medicine, this should heal any little scratches/wounds or colds, fevers, anything!  
>...<em>...although it does come with some side affects -mumbles- <em> *cough cough 」

「and you were planning on using me or Shizu-chan to test it out for you?」

「basically yes」

*sigh from Izaya*

「I trust your skills but, is that thing safe?」

「Of course it is! I took so much time making this perfect. Just try it!」

Shinra took out some of the medicine (pill type) and handed it to Izaya with a cup of water. Izaya on the other hand, decided to try this new medicine of his out of pure boredom. He was interested in how much this medicine would really work and affect.

He took the medicine and cup of water, and finally drank it. Nothing happened at first, which disappointed the informant.

「I don't feel anything, maybe it failed -smirks- 」

「ah, Don't worry the effects of the medicine should start working soon」

「are you su…――」

Right after he was about to speak, he noticed some changes in his body. It started to feel hot, and then burning. His conscience was starting to blur as he fell onto the couch he was sitting on. Izaya sweared to the doctor in his mind as he slowly fell out of conscious.

* * *

><p>~few minutes later~<p>

「ugh…!」

「Rise and Shine Izaya~! So, how do you feel?」

「terrible…」

Izaya woke up slowly and first looked at his body and was amazed,  
>his scratches were actually gone, and he felt lighter than before.<p>

「…I guess I feel better a bit」

「see! My medicine was made perfectly」

「I'll be taking my leave now, I need nothing more in this place」

「take care, be careful of the guys out there~」

「what?」

「Oh, It's nothing, Bye~」

Izaya looked at Shinra with suspicion but Shinra kept his bright smile and led Izaya out his door, then house.

「…He is even weirder than before. o well~ I guess I'll go back to Ikebukuro once again」

Izaya headed out to the towns of Ikebukuro again, after leaving Shinra's mansion

* * *

><p>Okay, this is my first story on this site<br>Feel free to give me some comments, advice please  
>I'm still a beginner so all advice are welcome!<br>but please no bashing nd stuff


	2. The Raira Gang

Izaya arrived in Ikebukuro once again and decided to walk around the town to search for anything interesting. As he was walking he felt some eyes on him, but he decided to ignore it, as he was used to these peculiar looks upon him. He decided to go take a visit to his little kouhai's that go to Raira Academy.

Izaya leaned against the entrance of the school to wait for their class to end, which was in about 5 minutes. He watched the crowd of students walk out of the school as a few minutes passed by after the final bell.

* * *

><p><em>~Around the same time~<em>

Masaomi raced to Mikado and Anri's classroom as soon as the bell ran.

「Mikado~! Anri-chan~! Let's go home together~!」

「「ok」」

.

The three walked out of the school as they usual do to go hand out in the towns of Ikebukuro. What mainly happens is Masaomi going out to go get some girls and the other 2 tagging along. As they were talking, they made it to the entrance, where a black silhouette appeared in front of the three.

.

「hey there」

「I-Izaya, san...」

.

Izaya 'smiled' towards them like he usually does and expected Masaomi to also make his usual expression of dislike towards him, but today something was different. The three looked up at Izaya for a while and froze, just staring at him with surprised looks. Izaya, who noticed the looks, looked back at them raising his eye brows slightly in discomfort.

.

「...do you have a problem?」

「I,iya...just wondering why um, Izaya-san is dressed(?) that way...」

「ha?」

.

Mikado's words just confused Izaya even more than earlier. He thought, "Dressed? I am wearing my usual clothing...aren't I…" well of course he wouldn't show his total confusion in his expressions. Izaya needed to find out 'what' they were talking about the whole time.

.

「What are you trying to tell me, Mikado-kun?」

「...this...」

.

After Izaya spoke, Anri took out a small mirror from her school bag, showing it so Izaya can see himself in the reflection of the mirror. What he saw next, made him gasp slightly in shock.

In the little reflection of the mirror, there were 2 little black cat ears, sticking out of his head. He tried touching it out of curiosity, and noticed that the ears, were real. He was filled with shock, and slight embarrassment, and also anger towards his mad scientist friend -cough cough Shinra-

.

「…that bastard -mumbles super small-」

「eh?」

「ah, It's nothing~. Isn't it cute on me?」

.

Izaya smiled as if nothing happened and it was all planned out. He convinced the three that he didn't have any awkward hobbies or something.

.

「I was going to have some chat with you guys today but change of plans,

I forgot about some important business I had to do, so see you guys next time~」

「o, okay. See you next time too, Izaya-san」

.

Izaya decided to quickly leave this place, or more like them after finding out what exactly was happening to himself. Masaomi and the others on the other hand, was relieved to find out he was going to take a early leave. Izaya waved goodbye to the three and walked away from Raira Academy, thinking of where he should go next, perhaps back home.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not updating super fast, well I was planning on updating weekly but I thought I'd try to update more frequently.<br>and another sorry for such short chapters, I originally ain't the writing story type of person but I wanted to give a try since I had some ideas popping up

Again, I am open for advice and stuff so, yea. Thanks and hope you enjoyed/enjoy! ^_^


	3. Katoda and his gang

Izaya covered his cat ears with his hood. He then quickly started to walk away from Raira Academy, but because he was thinking too much as he was walking, he didn't notice the group of people walking in front. He bumped into them and almost fell over and closed his eyes, but felt no damage.

He looked up to see it was Katoda holding him up and the rest of the gang behind him, looking towards himself.

.

「Are you alright Izaya?」

「Thank you Dotachin~」

「-sigh- stop calling me that」

「「Hey Izaya san/Izaiza~!」」

.

Izaya sighed and thought to himself "what is up with today?". He got up and dusted himself off of any dirt and greeted them as usual. He then noticed Erika and Yumasaki looking at him with a rather, disturbingly sparkly eyes while Katoda, gave him a awkward look.

.

「Whats up with your look, Dotachin~?」

「...is that your new hobby or something?」

「omg, Izaiza you're so cute~!」

.

Izayas eyes widened, he remembered putting on his hood so no one else can see his cat ears, but he doesn't feel the hood on his head anymore and his vision was clear. He had to sigh to himself once again for bumping into Katoda and being seeing by….those two (especially Erika) weirdos.

Erika then grabs onto Izayas arm, still with her sparkling eyes. By this, Izaya had a bad feeling about staying any longer with these people; but before he was able to go away from them, She has finally spoke out.

「Izaiza! I have waiting for this kind of moment…ah! There are so many things you MUST wear! This is the chance! Right Yumacchi!」

「u-uh, yeah! Izaya-san does match it very well~!」

「…(are you serious?)」

.

Izaya glanced at Katoda, wishing he will help him from this situation. Katoda, who noticed his glance looked back at him, then his crew and sighed.

.

「stop there. Weren't you two gonna go get some new books or something?」

「yea, the new series of ~~~ and ~~~ just came out!」

「Then you shou－－」

「Buuutt~! This, is more of a big chance!」

.

Erika's eyes sparkling once again. She seemed determined to make Izaya do some kind of cosplay, at least once. She continues to grab Izaya's arm in case he tried to run away.

.

「what should he wear! -mumbles- nurse? Maid? Bartender like Shizuo? Kyaa! Any of these clothes can possibly lead to some BL between Izaiza and Shizuo and and…!」

「E-Erika san, you should stop around there…!」

「no Yumacchi! This WILL be done!」

.

Izaya sighed heavily, wanting to go home so badly right now. He thought "How long do I have to deal with this and these people for the last time". He wanted to just go home, relax in his usual chair and see nobody else. Well maybe except Shinra so he can go kill him.

.

「ah, we are wasting time just taking and planning here! We must actually go to the cosplay place!」

「sorry but I have some work to deal with」

「don't worry! It's only going to take you a little bit!」

「…sorry Izaya, Once she is in that mode, no one can stop her」

「…...Watch your people more carefully next time, Dotachin...」

* * *

><p>.<p>

~some shop~

.

The gang + Izaya arrived at a shop Erika and Yumasaki seem to always go to, which wasn't so far. Erika then ran to the store person and then to another section with the clothes that are available for wearing and cosplaying. The rest of the gang watched as she ran around picking out whatever she wanted, with a big smile planted on her face. With what he was seeing, Izaya felt a chill go down his back and couldn't help but to put a nervous smile.

.

「Dotachin I must ask again, Why am I here?」

「…just, don't ask. I don't want to be here either」

「Izaiza~! I got the clothes ready for you!」

「…...ugh」

.

In Erika's hands, were a set of maid clothes. To this, Izaya just stared at it with complete shock.

.

「...I am NOT going to wear something like that. First of all, I am a guy Karisawa」

「it doesn't matter as long as you match~!」

.

Erika and the store person who appeared out of nowhere pushed Izaya into the dressing room and locked it, telling him he can't come out until he has changed. Izaya stared at the clothes in his hands and decided that wearing it, was the only way he could get home faster.

Few minutes later he came out with the maid clothes on and felt terrible and humiliated. What also surprised him was that as he was changing, a little black cat tail has also appeared from underneath his clothes. Erika looked at him and started to get hyper once again while the rest were just looking at him awkwardly (especially Katoda).

.

「…can I go home now, Karisawa?」

「wait, one more thing! Oh and can I take a picture!」

「of course you CAN'T」

「aw fine boo, but there is one more thing I want you to wear!」

* * *

><p>.<p>

Izaya was again walking out in the streets of Ikebukuro alone, trying to get home to Shinjuku as quickly as possible. He could not let any more people see him in this state especially if it was people he knew. He knew, he was having a terrible day today

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Okay, sorry for the even later update in this story.  
>I was kinda busy with so much things that I fell asleep early a lot of the times<br>This chapter was also made while I took like 2 few minute naps in between so I'm not sure if it makes sense, sorry

again, I always welcome any advice or comments as long as its not bashing ^_^

hopefully I will be getting to the next chapter fast!

now thanks for reading and hope you continue and enjoy!


	4. Heiwajima Shizuo

It was getting late and dark, and Izaya has made it close to the station, wondering what he should do.  
>He wanted to go home as quick as possible, but there was a big, <strong><em>BIG<em>** obstacle in his way.  
>Yes, it was Heiwajima Shizuo walking in the area in front of him, and he seemed a bit restless at the moment.<p>

.

「why…(Why is he always in my way! Gosh…)」

.

Izaya has turned around to go another path towards the station instead, but before he could get going, he heard the unhappy voice from behind him.

.

「I-za-ya-ku~n…!」

「Shi-Shizu chan...」

.

He slowly turned around to see the blonde bartender, sticking his hands in his pockets and slowly walking towards his way. He was lucky that he wasn't holding any giant objects in his hands, ready to throw towards him. As the tall blonde advanced towards him, his expression became more and more unhappy. Before the brunet was able to run as he usually did, the bartender grab a hold of his arm, raising his eye brows.

.

「what the hell are you doing here, I-za-ya-kun...?」

「some business that I believe has nothing to do with you, Shizu-chan」

.

Shizuo holds Izaya by the collar of his jacket, but the reaction of the strong pull made his hood come off of his head once again. Shizuo gave him his usual glare and continued on,

.

「does the 'business' of yours require you to disguise as a girl or something? Disgusting flea...」

「well for your information, this isn't anything I wanted, planned or did myself…!」

.

Yes, as some people might have already noticed, the last think Erika wanted Izaya to do was to go back home dressed as a girl since he rejected going out with the maid outfit. The only main difference was the extension or wig and well…a skirt. You also cannot forget the little cat ears and the additional tail.

Izaya wanted to run away as soon as he can; he couldn't stand the humiliation he was feeling this whole entire day so far.

.

「Since I found you here, I can't just leave you without giving you a little something」

「nah it's okay Shizu-chan, I think you should just let me go~」

「no, I insist…!」

.

As the atmosphere starts to tense up as usual Izaya gets his flick blade out and towards Shizuo who is also ready to attack the brunet anytime now; But before they got to the actual fighting as usual, Shizuo's cell phone went off, telling him he has gotten a new message.

Izaya tried to escape from his grip as Shizuo checked his cellphone. Shizuo now carried Izaya on his shoulders so he could absolutely not escape anymore after he was finished checking his message.

.

「I see you have interesting hobbies now, don't you…」

「what do you mea-…!」

.

What was in Shizuo's cellphone, just had to give Izaya the greatest shock so far. It was a picture of him wearing that maid-outfit he was forced to wear. Obviously the text was from Erika who wanted to show Shizuo so bad and also probably expecting some more things happening after like she usual day dreams about in her mind.

.

「change of plans…let me see more of this disgusting hobby of yours」

「what the fuck are you thinking…! Let me go!」

「shut up」

.

The blond started to walk through the dark towns of Ikebukuro, still carrying Izaya on his shoulders so he cannot escape. Izaya struggled in an attempt to escape, also kicking the others back but that did no damage as he continued to walk as if nothing was happening to him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a few minutes of walking and struggling, they made it to an apartment where the blonde entered and opened a room to. It appeared to be Shizuos house and was pretty neat and cleaned than what the brunet was expecting to see. Shizuo dropped the other on the couch as he took of his vest and bow tie off since he is now home. Izaya had wanted to give up on the most part since he has already reached the others house, the others territory; but his pride wouldn't let him just lose like that, he needed to think of some kind of plan before it was too late.

.

* * *

><p>uhh yea...sorry for the super long delay of uploading the next chapter..!<p>

I was busy doing so many things in this past few weeks with many things, including finals and other stuff.

I am also terribly sorry if this chapter wasn't what everyone was really expecting and I'll try to make sure the next chapters will be better and organized. This one was written with a kind of blank mind =_=

I will warn you here, the next chapter will be smut between those 2 in some way so if you don't want to see it, just skip the next chapter. m(_ _)m

I will hopefully be able to upload more faster next time, thanks and please enjoy! ^_^


End file.
